Deity
by Heroic-Legend
Summary: A teenager wakes up in Hyrule with no memories of any past life and discovers the strange powers of a deity. After a series of events, the teenager must rescue embark on a quest to save Hyrule from the evil Ganondorf.
1. Chapter 1

A white light. That's all I can see. I try to move myself, but to no avail. I try to look down at my body, but I find myself unable to move my eyes. _What's going on?_ I wonder. _What is with this light? It's so bright._ As if it could hear my thoughts, the light starts fading, revealing trees and a magnificent blue sky.

I look around, noticing the light has been replaced by a forest. I slowly sit up, wondering where on earth I could be. _I can move again!_ I look down at myself, thankful for the ability to move my body. I push myself of the ground and stand up. _Where am I?_ Looking around, I see no path or trail that could have led me here. Sighing, I think _I might as well look around and see what I can find._

I walk in the simplest direction- forward. There are many bushes and trees, but not many other things. After walking for about an hour, I start to wonder if this forest will ever have an end. _I'm lost. Where am I? How did I even end up in a forest?_ I look at the trees ahead. _I should probably take a short break. I have no idea how long it will be until I reach the end of this strange forest. Maybe I can climb a tree to see how much farther the end is._ Hoisting myself into a nearby tree, I try to avoid scratches. Once I reach the top, I look around.

 _Nothing much here but trees. This forest can't be endless… can it?_ Scanning the treetops, I see something interesting. _Is that… a monkey?_ I climb back down the tree, and run to where the monkey was. The monkey looks at me and hops from tree to tree, heading away from my direction. Seeing nothing better to do, I chase it. The monkey continues to hop the trees, but keeps looking back at me, as if it wants me to follow. _I wonder where this monkey is leading me._

After about ten minutes of me chasing the monkey, I reach the end of the forest. The monkey scampers off back into the trees. _At least I'm out of the forest._ Looking around at my new surroundings, I see I am at the edge of some sort of a field. This field is massive, and in the distance I see a castle. _A castle means people!_ I start to run into the field, but stop when I hear a distant crying sound. I follow the sound, only to see a little girl in the middle of the field. _What is a little girl doing all alone here?_ I approach the little girl.

"S-Stay away!" The little girl shouts through crying.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," I say, almost within reach of the girl. Looking at the girl more clearly, I can see odd pointed ears and a cut on her leg.

The girl looks at me cautiously. "I'm lost! P-please help me! M-monsters took me and dropped me over here!"

 _Monsters? Where exactly am I?_ "Where are you from?" I ask.

"C-Castle Town."

"Is that near the castle?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then come with me. I will take you there."

"O-okay."

I pick up the girl, and continue my journey to the castle.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl.

"Mia."

I smile. _That's a pretty name_. In the distance, I can see a town in front of the castle.

"Look!" I say, pointing to what is probably Castle Town.

The little girl smiles. "That's Castle Town! Thanks for helping me… uh… What's your name?"

I have to think for a moment, but realize I don't know my name. "I don't actually know." I say truthfully.

"I will call you… HERO! Because you saved me and that's what heroes do!"

I laugh a little. "Then my name will be Hero." I say as I approach the gates of Castle Town. Walking into the town, I hear a scream. _That's not right_. I set the girl down.

"Wait here." I say, and run off into the direction of the scream, which had now become multiple screams. I wasn't really sure what I had expected of Castle Town, but certainly not this. I was no way expecting a large three headed monster to be terrorizing the town. _What the hell?!_ But the most unexpected part of this whole scenario, was that the moment I came close to the… _monster,_ It stopped what it was doing, and focused directly on me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh Shit._ That's the first thing flew through my mind. _This can't be happening! Please let this be a dream!_ To make things worse, this three headed monster could breathe fire. It raised its head and spewed flames right at me. In the moment of terror, I froze. I was so scared that I couldn't move out of the way. Right when the flames were about to touch, the white light came back. I would have let out a sigh of relief, but once again I couldn't move my body. _Thank you, bright light._

My thankfulness was short lived. The white light disappeared, but I was still in the same place. The only difference was the monster was now my height. I look around, and realize the entire world was smaller than it was previously. _Why does the world look so small?_

The monster once again blew flames at me. Instead of feeling scared, I laughed. _Why do I think this is so funny?_ The flames hit my body, but I do not burn. _I'm not burning!_ I look down at my body, and I realize my jeans and t-shirt were gone, and were replaced with gold and red metal chest and leg armor. The armor did not cover my face or my arms, but my body parts had still somehow not been burned. I feel something at my side, so I look down and discover a glowing golden sword. I'm not really sure how this happened, but I'm glad it did. _Let's battle!_ I think, with new confidence. Despite never using a sword before, I am confident that I will win.

When the monster opens its mouth to breath fire once more, I stab in between its teeth. The head dropped, dead. _One head, two more to go._ I take my sword and slice the remaining heads off. Using the sword just felt so… _natural._ Using the sword just felt so great.

Unfortunately, this only caused the monster to flail around. _Now what? Do I stab the monster in the chest, or do I stab each of the heads on the ground?_ Deciding it would be less work, I stab the monster in the chest. It explodes into gold dust. I laugh a little bit of pure enjoyment. _Why do I enjoy this so much?_

Now that the beast has been slain, I look down at my surroundings. The people have started to come out of their hiding spots, and some were even cheering. _I must be at least 10 feet tall! Everyone looks so tiny!_ A man wearing armor, _probably one of the guards,_ yells up at me.

"YOU! DEITY!"

 _Deity?_ I look down at him "Huh?"

"THE KING HAS A PROPOSITION FOR YOU. IF YOU WOULD PLEASE RETURN TO A SMALLER SIZE!"

 _My normal size. The white light did this to me, maybe I can somehow call the white light back._ I close my eyes and try to make the white light return, but to no avail. I open my eyes expecting to still be tall, but I'm relieved when I see that I am somehow back to normal size. _That's weird._

"Thank you. If you would please follow me." The man says.

I look down at myself, still a bit shocked about my current situation. "Uh.. Yeah. Sure," I say.

"What is your name, deity?" The man asks.

"I don't know my name, but a girl I found calls me Hero. OH! The girl! I forgot about her!" I run back to where I left the girl, and the other man chases me. The girl is right where I left her. I am expecting the man to be mad about me just running off like that, but he isn't. Instead, he seems more surprised and happy.

"Mia!" The man says, and runs to hug the little girl.

"Daddy!" The little girl yells.

"I was so worried about you!" The man says. "I thought the monsters got you…"

I watch the scene before me. _So the guard was Mia's parent. What a coincidence._ The man lets go of his daughter and looks at me.

"Thank you, Deity. You brought home my daughter and you killed the three headed monster. I can't thank you enough!" The man gratefully says.

"It was no trouble." I say, still confused on why he is calling me Deity.

"The King would like you to join him for dinner. Go to the castle to join him." The man says. "I would take you, but I have to return my daughter to the house. Thank you so much for helping us."

I simply nod my head and walk away, with the day's events spinning in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding the castle isn't hard. I mean, all I have to do is walk towards the structure that towers above the town. I don't immediately go into the castle though. It's only midday and as awesome as dining with a king is, I don't think anyone would appreciate me showing up this early. So I decide to explore around for a little while.

I wander on many different streets without a destination in mind. There are so many people just buzzing about on the streets that I'm surprised I haven't accidentally walked into someone. I can't help but notice the stares and whispers from the townspeople. Everyone seems to pause their day just to get a good look at me. But one thing is certain- Castle Town is a lot larger than it looks. I've almost gotten lost about two times now.

After walking for awhile, I sit down next to some person's house who I swear has at least twenty cats. The cats all run up to me while meowing loudly, but I don't mind them because I love cats. _Of course that dog I saw earlier was also pretty cute_. I start to pet the cats one by one.

As I was sitting and admiring the collection of cats, I can't help but eavesdrop on two gossiping women who were conveniently standing close by. I know I _shouldn't_ eavesdrop on random people, but they are just standing so close and talking so loud. So, of course I eavesdrop on them. If they ask if I heard anything, I'll deny it.

I listen closely to the gossiping ladies. They are talking about the monster attack earlier- _such a surprise!_ It's all anyone can talk about in this place. Apparently a monster showing up in the middle of Castle Town never happens. Apparently a person showing up and becoming huge to kill the monster also never happens. Guess I'm not from around here after all.

I eventually get up and leave the cats (and the gossiping women) behind, and I wonder who would own that many cats and just leave them to wander around the town. _Must be some old cat lady._ I look around the busy streets for something else to keep me occupied until dinner. _The shops should be interesting_ I decide.

I notice many stores in Castle Town, but there isn't much of a decision on which one I should go into. Most of them seem boring, which narrows down my search for a shop to two places. I could either go into the shop run by a rich dude, who I'm pretty sure would kick me out instantly because I'm broke, or a strange mask shop with a creepily smiling guy. I choose the mask shop. Who wouldn't?

I walk inside the shop, and let the door close behind me. The guy at the counter continued his creepy, and obviously fake, smile. The man has red hair and wears a purple outfit with a sort of golden ring around his neck. There are also several masks on the wall that resemble different kinds of people like Zoras and Gorons. I can't help but wonder about the mask that looks like a bomb. _How would you even see out of that?_

"Welcome," The man says to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh, hi," I say, and walk closer to the strange man and his masks.

"It's interesting to meet you here," The mask salesman says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, then realize he was probably talking about the whole 'killing the monster' thing.

"I didn't expect someone like you to enter my shop. You don't remember much, do you?" The mask salesman asks.

 _How did he know?_ "Um, not really, but how do you know that?" I ask him. _Maybe there's more to this man than just selling masks._

The salesman seems to smile wider than he already was, if that is even possible. He responds with "I'm a traveler. I search all around for new masks, and I learn new things when I travel. Can I interest you in a mask? I'll lend you one for just 15 rupees!"

 _Way to avoid the question._

"I don't have any rupees. Sorry," I say to the salesman.

"Well come back when you do!" The salesman cheerfully says.

"Yeah. Alright," I say, and exit the shop. I will definitely come back _; that happy mask salesman knows something and I want to find out._

I look up at the sun, which was in a much lower position than earlier. _I should probably head to the Castle. I wouldn't want to keep the king waiting._ So I start walking through the streets and am surprised that they were just as busy as earlier. _Doesn't this town ever quiet down?_ Not that I'm complaining, I just didn't realize that the town would be this crowded all of the time.

I walk until I approach the castle. The castle has a couple of guards standing outside of the doors, and I wonder if I should just walk in or if I should talk to one of them first. _Well I don't know where I'm going, so I might as well ask one of them._ Walking up to a guard, I tell him "I was invited to the castle for dinner and I was wondering where I am supposed to go."

The guard looks me over for a second. "Only the deity was invited to dinner. You don't look like much of a deity," He says in a imperious attitude.

"Well I am the one who killed the monster earlier," I respond truthfully.

The guard, however, still doesn't believe me. "Unless you can prove it, then you aren't coming in."

 _Should I prove it? If I can make the white light come back, or at least find a way to make myself taller, than the guard would believe me. But how do I know that he won't see that as threatening? He seems like the kind of guy who would cause a lot of commotion._

Luckily for me, a woman comes before I can answer. The woman has white hair with a long strand of it coming down the side of her face. She has some sort of tattoo of an orange scar over her eye, and her clothing has an eyeball design on it.

 _Strange, I think._

"Who are you?" The woman asks me.

"I'm…" I start to say. _Should I say Hero? That isn't actually my name, but what do I say?_ "I'm the one who killed the monster," I finally decide.

The woman studies me for a second. "Very well. Follow me. I am Impa, Princess Zelda's caretaker," she says as she starts walking.

I closely follow behind her. "I don't know my real name, but a little girl I found calls me Hero," I say.

"Hero? That's an interesting choice of name," She says, and leads me to a big central room with pictures on the walls. "Wait here until the king and princess are ready for you."

I nod and say "Okay." Looking around the room, I notice the pictures seemed to tell some sort of a story. I spend a little bit of time just looking at all of the different pictures. In the first picture, there are lots of dark demonic figures. In the second, there are three triangles put together, with a triangle missing in the center. In the third picture, there is a boy with a green hat fighting off a particularly nasty looking demonic figure. I look at the demonic figure more closely.

"Do you like those pictures? That one is the legendary Hero of Time fighting the evil Ganondorf," a soft voice says from behind me.

I quickly turn around and see a girl about my age. She had long blonde hair with a crown in it, and a flowing purple dress. _This must be the princess._

"Uh, yeah," I say, and decide to bow to her. I don't really know much about how to act in front of royalty, but I'm pretty sure bowing is a good thing to do.

The princess smiles at me. "I'm Princess Zelda. You must be the deity I heard about, that saved the town from the monster."

I nod and say "Yeah, that was me." I don't bother trying to say that I might not be an actual deity.

Princess Zelda stops smiling, but doesn't quite frown. "These are troubling times, and I can feel darkness in the air. We've never had a monster like that show up in Castle Town."

I simply nod again, unsure of what to say.

"Well, thank you for stopping it. Now follow me, we have a dinner to attend to," Zelda says, and starts leading me to the dining room.

I can't help but wonder about everything that has happened. _Is this how my life normally is? Or could this be something new entirely? And why don't I remember anything?_ I shake away these thoughts away as I approach the dining room.


End file.
